Cab Gab
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: What if the Duck universe had tik tok? What if everyone's favorite unlucky Duck was accidentally responsible for it?


**If you're following Deathtales, this is so much lighter than Deathtales. I really like this story, actually, because I think it's fun and kind of realistic? And I think every now and then you just have to write fun and funny premises.**

**Since this story is dealing with a parody of Tik Tok my shout out isn't for a fanfiction but a YouTuber, absolutely check out D'Angelo Wallace (specifically his second channel, Dangelo Wallace) because he has a few videos about the more serious things happening on and around Tik Tok, and I think that it's important to spread some awareness about the serious manners that I didn't want to include in the story while poking fun at the lighter stuff.**

* * *

Donald Duck began an empire as an accident. Most people who start wildly successful apps make them on accident, after all. Most people who start wildly successful apps start them as a way to keep in touch with and send silly videos to their college bandmates. That really was why Donald had started Cab Gab. Cab was short for Caballeros, Gab rhymed with Cab. He made the app mainly as a joke, setting up the first account, letting Panchito and Jose know about his newest ideas and spending the rest of the evening posting videos and doing duets with them, jokingly churning out a short setlist of their greatest hits. When Donald turned in for the night the Caballeros and Della were the only ones who knew about his little app.

At breakfast, the next morning, Dewey was full of uncontainable excitement. Huey and Louie, slightly indifferent to Dewey's newest passion project (which they'd heard all about at six in the morning), didn't clue their mom or uncle into why Dewey looked like he was sugar high, so eventually, Della had to comment.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"I found the best new app! I'm going to be a superstar, I'm going to be famous! My account has already blown up and I've only posted like, 15 videos. Hold on," Dewey held up his phone, Filming a very short dancing video, adding music, and posting, "16 videos."

At this point, Louie was unable to contain his laughter doubling over as he laughed, "Dewey, you look ridiculous."

"I look famous."

"15 seconds of fame, maybe," Louie retorted.

"What is this app?" Donald wondered aloud, not sure he loved his eleven-year-old nephew plastering his face all over the internet.

"It's called Cab Gab-"

"How'd you find out about that?" Donald asked suddenly, eyes widening in surprise.

"Uncle Donald, everyone is using Cab Gab, get with the times."

"No, no, no, there are only four accounts..." Donald grabbed his phone and opened the app for the first time since last night. He was floored to see hundreds of thousands of short videos, a new one popping up every second. His original content with his friends had long since been buried under what was new and popular. Dewey climbed onto the arm of the chair, peering over at the ever-changing app landscape.

"Oh, you already have the app! See, that one is my account."

"I made the app," Donald mumbled, overwhelmed to see this many dancing teens and tweens filling the feed. Huey and Louie were suddenly interested.

"No way," Dewey challenged.

"What do you think Cab stands for?"

"Uh... Donald Duck?" Dewey asked, slightly confused.

"No, it stands for Caballeros, as in The Three Caballeros. I made this app to send silly singing and guitar videos to Panchito and Jose."

"Oh, I was worried you thought Cab stood for Donald Duck," Dewey said with a half-laugh. No one else laughed.

"Well, Uncle Donald, you've created the most highly rated app in the app store," Louie said, already scheming on how to make a profit from this. Louie Inc was back in business. The accidental app had become an overnight success and Louie was already expecting a slew of sponsors who would want to get their products out to the greatest number of Cab Gabbers. He was already typing up the form letter, preferring profit to pop-tarts. By lunch he would already have successfully started linking sponsors and performers, earning income from both sides in a delicious win-win-win.

"I can't believe it," Donald said, his face lighting up, "I'm finally successful!"

Huey had also downloaded the app, cringing a little at the coding.

"Do you want to make it better? I got my coding patch, I could help you spruce it up a bit." Louie glanced up from his email, pitching in his two cents, "Don't bother making it better. Whoever buys it from you will make it better." Donald looked between his youngest and oldest, then at Dewey who was dabbing for the camera.

"I have a lot to think about, I'll get back to you."

Donald didn't mean to but he spent the rest of the day watching videos. He was proud of his app. He imagined himself fine-tuning the bugs and being lauded as a champion of the internet. He'd go on talk shows and podcasts, be the hero of millions. Sometime after lunch, certain users showed up with sponsorships and he was in awe of how much the app had grown beyond him. When the sun was setting though, and he was left in the dark with his wasted day, he felt a little gross. He was a 36-year-old man who had spent an entire day watching teens and tweens dance, lip-sync, and do skits, that was weird! There would be no applause for him as the creator if he became someone who watched children online. Ew. Gross. No.

"I'm going to sell," he decided.

* * *

Louie was in the living room when Uncle Donald returned from the business meeting. He'd already pocketed the profit from his business and penned the email to all clientele about where to direct business inquiries following the sale.

"How'd it go?"

"I made a hundred," Donald said, smiling.

"Oh, that's not bad. I think you could have made half a million but 100 is nothing to scoff at..."

Donald's heart fell, "Not 100 thousand, Louie..."

Louie's heart also fell, "Oh! Oh..."

"I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have sold to Beaks." Louie filled out the last part of the email, sending it off to his mailing list, essentially washing his hands of whatever came next.

"Don't feel too bad, Uncle Donald. At least with a hundred dollars, you can get a suit. Beaks just paid a hundred dollars to get a lawsuit waiting to happen. Give him a week."

"How'd you do? Better than me, I hope."

"20."

"Dollars?"

"Thousand. Uh, I mean, _we_ made 20 thousand..."

Donald shook his head, "No, you made 20 thousand."

Louie's eyes lit up, "really?"

"Really. It'll be good money for your college fund!" Louie groaned but he knew his uncle was right. What good was Louie Inc. without an educated CEO?

* * *

Donald hadn't opened the app since he sold it. He knew Dewey still used it though, so he brought it up at breakfast about a week later.

"How's your Cab Gab Career?"

"Oh, no one uses that app anymore. Waddle ruined it. There are like five ads in between every video unless you pay a bajillion dollars for ad-free."

"There were also several lawsuits and scandals," Louie commented.

"Lawsuits? Scandals?" Donald was a little shocked at how fast his empire had crumbled under someone else's rule.

"First and foremost, Beaks choked my business model, making it impossible for anyone other than him to make a profit," Louie sounded a little miffed about that, "he racked up quite a profit before the music industry began suing him for all the copyrighted music he was illegally using. By then people had stopped using the app, so I'm pretty sure Beaks has lost money by now. I just put in a bid to buy the app and the trademark for 75 dollars."

* * *

**Hey guys what other names do you think would have been good for the fake Tik Tok? I'm pretty happy with Cab Gab but I'd love to hear what you think I could've used.**


End file.
